007 - Proyecto Angel
by ZeldaXGoddess
Summary: Y ella…sabia que deseaba su padre, pero ella no se lo daría; Con el tiempo, empezó a temer por su seguridad, comenzó a sentir cierto terror de siquiera llegar a casa, así que, los gobiernos con la capacidad y los recursos comenzaron a buscarla también...


**Hace mucho no publico algo por estos lares.**

**ademas de que no sabia que hacer de nuevo pero hoy me e inspirado, creo que no tengo que repetir que ninguno de los personajes ( aparte de los OCs ( Mary Alice, Angela entre otros) si son mios, menos los ya conocidos que son propiedad de Ian Fleming.**

**Para que se hubiquen en el tiempo, esta historia, ocurre luego de Skyfall :3  
**

**Y pues, espero que les guste y por favoooooooooooooor! dejen sus reviews :D!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

La brisa suave ingresaba por la ventana, mientras los cálidos rayos del sol eran apagados por las cortinas blancas que ondeaban con la brisa matutina.

Mary Alice.

Una fuerte científica de carácter explosivo, sucumbía al poder destructor de un cáncer terminal que había estado matándola desde hace dos años de agonía y quimioterapias, aquella mujer pese a no ser lo que en sus años mas jóvenes había sido, era sin duda el ejemplo perfecto de dignidad femenina. Había trabajado para la NASA, para los planes espaciales de su tierra natal Inglaterra y otros programas educativos con fines de financiar becas y estudios a jóvenes inteligentes y exitosos.

Mary Alice se había casado con un excelente ingeniero aeroespacial Italiano; Danielle Bonatelli, que se dedicaba a diseñar nuevos prototipos de naves que sin duda llevarían al ser humano más lejos en su búsqueda por el conocimiento, tuvieron una hermosa hija. Llamada Ángela Alisa Bonatelli Greenwich.

La mujer sujeto las manos de su hija mientras en el lecho de su muerte le entregaba algo, aprovechando la privacidad, sin la presencia de su esposo y nadie más:

-Te deje un regalo, solo para ti... "toca las estrellas" recuérdalo siempre…que sea nuestro secreto-

Las manos de su hija presionaron un dije en forma de estrella para luego colocarse unos pendientes en forma de estrellas, en ese entonces no comprendía las palabras de su madre…

Luego de la muerte de su madre, su padre, comenzó a sumergirse en el alcohol, apuestas, negocios sucios, carreras, mal gasto de dinero etc etc. Le debía mucho a traficantes y hacia negocios extraños con la mafia Rusa e Italiana, Ángela cuando fue a la universidad, regreso a Londres y se alejó de su padre, sus negocios no eran asunto suyo.

**- 20 años luego -**

**Hospital Santa Bárbara**

**Roma, Italia.**

La Dra Ángela salió de cirugía botando los guantes de latex ensangrentados, estaba agotada, sacándose la bata celeste arrojándola al basurero junto con los cobertores de sus tenis, se colgó en el cuello el estetoscopio suspirando, tomo la barra de jabón y se inclino sobre la tina para lavar sus manos, con meticulosidad, su cabello castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo alta.

**-Gran operación eh Angy?-**

Dijo Freddy, su mejor anestesista, Angela solo sonrio asintiendo:

**-Ni que lo digas, larga pero valio la pena...-** Contesto una cansada Ángela mientras se secaba y caminaba hacia la sala de lockers donde tenia sus cosas, ya que terminaba turno, firmo una que otra tablilla mientras otro colega Cardiologo la alcanzaba abriéndole la puerta, un hombre de cabello marron obscuro y ojos avellana:

**-Vamos a ir a comer a Rhino´s quieres venir?-**

Ah cierto, hoy era Sabado y era la ultima cirugía programada, sin embargo para ella había otros planes, la chica guardo silencio mientras buscaba la forma de decirlo sin parecer la ermitaña del grupo, miró a Scott y sonriendo dijo con suavidad:

**-No puedo, es la víspera del 20 avo aniversario de la muerte de mamá y debo organizarme para visitar la tumba mañana y llevar lo necesario y llamar a quien tenga que llamar-**

El joven médico sonrió y llevando sus manos a sus caderas agrego:

**-Te la pasaré por ser eso, pero la próxima vienes con nosotros entendido?-**

-**Entendido** –dijo Ángela mientras tomaba su abrigo de capucha y su bolsa, para colgarse su bufanda y salir, despidiéndose, con un cálido "Hasta el Lunes" ya que ella salía los fines de semana, y no volvía hasta el inicio de semana, caminó a su auto en silencio mientras sentía la brisa rozar su cabello, mirando al cielo estrellado sintió un palpitar algo extraño. Como si su corazón fuera a detenerse repentinamente, pero era como si ardiera, quizá estaba extrañando demasiado a su mamá, cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a recordar los sucesos mas relevantes en la historia de su vida.

A sus 18 años un abogado que había trabajado con su madre, la había buscado, le había hablado que su madre había dejado escrito que cuando su hija cumpliera los 18 años se le informara de todo lo que conllevaba su proyecto estelar y eso hizo.

Su madre estaba trabajando en el programa espacial Británico, su padre no lo sabía, el programa espacial de su madre había sido llamado "Proyecto Ángel" por su hija, consistía en diseñar una estación espacial con paneles solares auto sostenible para controlar con una supercomputadora compacta todos los satélites británicos y con la capacidad de conectarse con todas las estaciones espaciales de otros países por una misma frecuencia llamada "Egea"; su madre trabajo en todos los detalles haciendo prácticamente un plano perfecto de la estación, un plan que se le daría al gobierno para empezar a ser ejecutado, ya había sido aprobado y tenía un futuro prometedor, tan prometedor que todos los archivos si hubiesen podido ser entregados serian clasificados.

Ya que si llegaban a colarse en las manos equivocadas, algún mal intencionado podría robarlos y crear caos mundial. Sin embargo, su creadora murió demasiado temprano como para entregar el proyecto terminado y se encargo que los documentos cayeran en manos de nadie más además de las de su hija a sus 18 años.

Desde ese momento, Ángela se obsesionó con terminar lo que su madre había empezado y aun a pesar de haber estudiado medicina, ella asistía a talleres y conferencias aeroespaciales, para conocer más y la verdad que aquella ciencia era su pasatiempo.

Los problemas ocurrieron cuando alguien había guardado un plano inicial incompleto y su padre lo descubrió, perdido y sumido en su locura parecía que la ansiedad había crecido en su interior por poseer aquel trabajo, por lo que los últimos tiempos había tratado de llamar a Ángela y ella…sabia que deseaba su padre, pero ella no se lo daría; Con el tiempo, empezó a temer por su seguridad, comenzó a sentir cierto terror de siquiera llegar a casa, así que, los gobiernos con la capacidad y los recursos comenzaron a buscarla también.

Subio las escaleras de su edificio ingresando en él, arrojando su abrigo sobre el sillón…

**MI6**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Gareth Mallory había tomado el poder desde la muerte de "M" y lo había hecho muy bien ya que luego del atentado a MI6, el gobierno se había dado cuenta del bien que la unidad estaba realizando, Gareth…el nuevo "M" ahora se encargaba que todo funcionara perfectamente y había optado por creer en Bond.

James Bond podía ser problemático, difícil de controlar y temperamental, pero era un agente fantástico, si "M" había confiado en él en vida, Gareth no rompería con esa confianza, "M" había confiado en el instinto salvaje de Bond y había tenido sus frutos, aunque a costa de unos cuantos sacrificios.

Bill Tanner caminaba ahora por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de acero blindado, por la que aquel hombre alto de porte elegante, apuesto y fuerte que le era tan familiar por la imponente presencia que reflejaba:

**-Bienvenido Bond-**

Saludó sin duda alguna con su toque de humor leve:

**-"M" te ha estado esperando, tiene una nueva misión para darte-**

**-¿Qué es esta vez?** –preguntó Bond mientras se acomodaba su traje y saludaba a los que conocía y que le saludaban primero-

Entregándole la carpeta agrego:

**-El gobierno se dio cuenta que planos incompletos de un proyecto que el programa espacial británico iba a realizar, salieron a la luz, nuestras fuentes informan que los rusos, los americanos y chinos ya se acercan como tiburones, la creadora de el proyecto; Mary Alice Greenwich murió hace 20 años de un cáncer terminal en su cerebro, dejo huérfana de madre a una niña de 10 años….**

Bond ojeaba las fotos de la madre, los archivos y certificados mientras escuchaba:

**-Y su esposo…Danielle Bonatelli…**-

**-E escuchado ese nombre antes ¿no?-** preguntó Bond mientras avanzaba pasando las hojas-

**-Así es, se le relaciona a la mafia Italiana y Rusa, por haber abandonado los planes aeroespaciales, fue científico en diseño de naves , transbordadores y satélites, luego de la muerte de su mujer parece haber perdido la noción de la vida….La situación es que tenemos una teoría…Mary Alice Greenwich pudo haber dejado todo su proyecto y la información a su hija…-**

**-Ese es un problema** –Respondió Bond mientras llegaban a la sala de espera de la oficina de "M", sonriendo saludo a su buena amiga Eve, amiga, colega, igual…habían muchas palabras para describir la relación que les unía-

**-Buenas tardes James** –Saludo con sensualidad la espectacular morena- **Tanto tiempo sin verte**

**-No me digas que no recibiste la postal que te envié desde Tailandia?**-preguntó Bond mientras sonreía enigmáticamente-

**-Ohh claro que si James, pero eso lo discutiremos pronto, "M" te espera-**

Bill abrió la puerta anunciando a Bond para dejarlo pasar:

**-¿Entonces que tengo que hacer en esta interesante misión?** –pregunto James Bond mientras avanzaba, mirando a "M" que alzaba la mirada y entonces dejando su pluma fuente sobre el escritorio para contestarle:

**-Necesitamos que encuentres a la hija de Mary Alice, asegura los planos y la información, llévala con vida a la base espacial militar en Gales, donde los planos serán puestos bajo protección gubernamental, tenemos rumores de que los rusos la buscan, los americanos también y los chinos también….también hay rumores que los Rusos ya iniciaron la construcción de un prototipo que solo necesita ser acabado y Danielle Bonatelli esta posiblemente con ellos…**

James se había sentado, asintiendo ahora con mas seriedad, cruzando elegantemente sus piernas manteniendo su porte inglés.

**-Q te va a dar lo necesario, mantente comunicado y no te pierdas del mapa como siempre, trae a la chica con vida y entera-**

Una sonrisa suspicaz se dibujo en los labios del agente 007:

**-Dudas de que pueda hacerlo acaso "M"?-**

Gareth esbozo otra sonrisa:

-**No, no dudo que puedas hacerlo Bond, solo que tus métodos no son los mas ortodoxos existentes, tienes licencia para matar pero a veces….abusas un poco de ella**-

**-No me digas!**- dijo con una sonrisa aun mas amplia, el elegante agente 007, ahora se levantaba acomodando su traje abotonándolo con cuidado con la carpeta con fotos en su mano para salir rumbo a los talleres.

Bill miró a Gareth y este ultimo negó:

**-Ya se que no debo esperar, no me mires asi…-** suspiró profundamente, ya sabia lo que le esperaba con Bond a cargo de una misión-

* * *

**Bueno espero les vaya gustando esta nueva historia que escribo! y pues...**

**sean buenos conmigo o!**


End file.
